fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tonight Tonight
}} Tonight Tonight, en español Esta Noche, Esta Noche, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Hot Chelle Rae. La canción sera presentada por New Directions con solo de sus miembros (Darwin, Ally, Marký y Eva) sera cantada como último numero del baile en donde son acompañados por los 4 miembros de Vocal Adrenaline y que son amigos del grupo (Sunny, Army, Luna y Michael). Letra de la Canción: Darwin: It's been a really really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her. Ally: La la la, whatever, Darwin: La la la, it doesn't matter, Eva: La la la, oh well, Marký: La la laa, we're going at it tonight. New Directions: Tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world, Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign, I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it, It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. Marký: I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis Ally: La la la, whatever, Darwin: La la la, it doesn't matter, Eva: La la la, oh well, Marký: La la laa, we're going at it tonight. New Directions: Tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world, Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. Ally: You got me singing like woahhh (Eva: come on) Ohh (Eva: it doesn't matter) Woahhh (Eva: everybody now) Ohh Eva: Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down It's my party, dance if I want to We can get crazy, let it all out Ally: Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down It's my party, dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Darwin y Marký: It's you and me and were runnin' this town And it's me and you and were shakin' the ground And aint nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show Eva: Everybody, woahhh (Ally: come on) Ohh (Ally: all you animals) Woahhh (Ally: let me hear you now) Ohh New Directions: Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world, Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. New Directions: Just singing like woahhh (Ally: come on) Ohh (Darwin: all you party people) Woahhh (Eva: all you singletons) Ohh (Marký: even the white kids) Woahhh ohh, woahhh ohh (x6) (Ally y Eva: Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out) (Darwin y Marký: Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out) Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Can I Have This Dance? Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Darwin Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ally Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project